


Пятёрку Мерлину Эмрису

by bitter_zephyr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_zephyr/pseuds/bitter_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Название:</b> Пятёрку Мерлину Эмрису<br/><b>Автор:</b> bitter zephyr<br/><b>Пейринг:</b> Артур/Мерлин<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> PG<br/><b>Жанр:</b> юмор, модерн АУ<br/><b>Саммари:</b> Если раньше у Мерлина была хоть какая-то надежда разобраться в физике, то теперь, с появлением нового учителя, она исчезла бесследно и бесповоротно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пятёрку Мерлину Эмрису

Мерлин ненавидел опаздывать. Тем более на уроки к мистеру Пендрагону… Но он ничего не мог поделать с собой, допоздна прокрастинируя за компьютером и принимаясь за домашние задания только глубокой ночью. А уж если речь шла о домашнем задании по физике… Мерлин не понимал физику. Поэтому работа затягивалась, и он ложился спать, лишь когда уже просто не мог держать глаза открытыми, часто так и не доделав свои задачи. Мистер Пендрагон опять будет ругаться, но Мерлин был не властен над его предметом. История — пожалуйста, литература — отлично! Но точные науки явно не были его сильной стороной.  
Учитывая, как сильно он проспал, Мерлин удивился, что вбежал в школу вместе со звонком. Но кабинет физики как назло располагался на третьем этаже в самом дальнем крыле школы, как будто бы специально, чтобы добираться до него было дольше всего. Потеряв три минуты, но добежав-таки до нужной двери, Мерлин остановился, чтобы перевести дыхание, надеясь привлечь к себе как можно меньше внимания. Возможно, если мистер Пендрагон сегодня в хорошем настроении… С ним никогда нельзя было угадать — в какие-то дни он был строг и категоричен, в другие — над его шутками смеялся весь класс.  
Потянув ручку на себя и шагнув вперёд, Мерлин в недоумении замер на пороге. Прислонившись бедром к учительскому столу стоял совершенно точно не Утер Пендрагон — это понимал даже не выспавшийся мозг Мерлина. Он был слишком молод, блондинист и ослепителен, чтобы быть его учителем физики, был одет в слегка потёртые джинсы и белоснежную рубашку, закатанную до локтей и открывавшую взгляду умопомрачительные руки и до неприличия сексуально обхватывавшую его накачанные плечи. Сексуальный — это точно не то, что Мерлин когда-либо думал хоть о ком-то из своих учителей. Это было неправильно.  
С появлением Мерлина царивший в классе шум на пару секунд смолк — и возобновился, когда суперсексуальный (и точно не учитель) блондин повернул голову к двери, глядя на Мерлина.  
— Будем заходить? — насмешливо спросил он, и у Мерлина закоротило мозг, только что искры из глаз не полетели.  
— Одну минуту… — неуверенно выдавил из себя он и, выйдя в коридор, закрыл дверь, чтобы посмотреть на висевшую на ней табличку. «312. Кабинет физики» — значилось на ней, как и в любой другой день.  
Когда Мерлин снова вошел в класс, его встретил дружный смех одноклассников. Не-учитель-блондин с едва сдерживаемой улыбкой проговорил:  
— Решайтесь поскорее. Если вы собираетесь к нам присоединиться, то сядьте на место и дайте мне начать урок.  
Мерлин не смог заставить себя ответить хоть что-нибудь или спросить, какого черта тут происходит, поэтому только заторможено кивнул и прошел к своему месту. Где тут же повернулся к Уиллу и красноречиво посмотрел на него. Уилл зафырчал от смеха и прикрылся тетрадью, глумясь над замешательством друга. Что, по мнению Мерлина, было крайне подло, ведь его-то самого никак не трогало внезапное появление в классе горячего учителя, а вот Мерлину было ой как нелегко… Как и каждой без исключения девчонке в их классе — все смотрели вперёд глазами-сердечками и только что не пускали слюну.  
— У нас что, день профессий, и школа пригласила модель? — прошептал Мерлин, не обращая никакого внимания на то, что начал говорить их псевдоучитель.  
— Нет, это наш новый учитель физики, — поиграл бровями Уилл, продолжая потешаться.  
— Да как такое вообще…  
— Наслаждайся, — перебил он, словно видя Мерлина насквозь и читая каждую его непристойную мысль.  
Мерлин попытался в отместку пнуть его, но попал в ножку парты, и та со скрипом проехалась по полу. Горячий физик вопросительно посмотрел на Мерлина, вызвав у того новую волну непристойных желаний. Поскольку вопроса задано не было, Мерлин тоже не стал ничего говорить, просто пожал плечами, изображая из себя невинного агнца. Учитель едва заметно улыбнулся — но уже через секунду продолжил говорить… о чем бы он там ни говорил.  
— Как его хоть зовут-то? — еле слышно поинтересовался у Уилла Мерлин. Охотно смирившись с мыслью о том, что думать на уроках физики он теперь будет только о том, как прекрасно было бы закрыться в этом самом кабинете со своим учителем, Мерлин хотел бы соотнести его прекрасный образ с именем.  
Уилл закатил глаза и кивнул вперёд, на доску. На которой красивым кругленьким почерком было написано: Артур Бонд.  
— Да вы, должно быть, шутите… — тихонько простонал Мерлин, закрывая лицо руками и бессильно падая на парту. И, возможно, это было лишь его воображение, но, падая, он снова заметил на себе взгляд неотразимого… мистера Бонда? Нет, это было выше его сил.

Если раньше у Мерлина была хоть какая-то надежда разобраться в физике (мистер Пендрагон всё же был хорошим учителем), теперь она исчезла бесследно и бесповоротно. Артур (у Мерлина мозг не поворачивался про себя называть его мистером Бондом) отвлекал от предмета всем, чем только было возможно: сияющими глазами и волосами, сильным накачанным телом, обтянутой в джинсы умопомрачительной задницей и даже своим идеальным акцентом. Мерлину казалось, что он не протянет целый урок, учитывая, что вся кровь в организме прилила к всего двум точкам: голове и… Ну, возможно, это и нельзя было назвать точкой, но от этого никак не становилось легче. Стоит ли и говорить, что он не смог ответить ни на один адресованный ему вопрос? Просто потому, что даже не слышал, о чем шла речь. Он не заметил бы и как прозвонил звонок, если бы Уилл не пощелкал перед его лицом пальцами. Звук привлек внимание и Артура, который тут же посмотрел на Мерлина и как-то многозначительно ухмыльнулся. Но, скорее всего, Мерлину только показалось, что в этой ухмылке скрывалось нечто большее, ведь мозг тинейджера порой волен додумывать то, что ему угодно.  
Но вот когда, выходя из класса и невольно обернувшись, Мерлин увидел, как мистер Бонд (о боги!) ему подмигнул, он понял, что воображение разыгралось уже не на шутку. Ведь не могло же это быть правдой…  
— А вот это уже слишком, — недовольно произнёс до этого момента только смеявшийся над ситуацией Уилл.  
— Что? — не понял Мерлин. Понимать что-либо сейчас вообще было очень трудно.  
— Он не может с тобой флиртовать, он же учитель!  
Значит, не показалось?.. И если все остальные взгляды, улыбки и подначивания во время урока можно было принять за попытку выдать желаемое за действительное, то подмигивание — это уже достаточно однозначно, разве нет? Но не мог же его учитель, в самом деле, в открытую флиртовать с ним? Да и в закрытую, если уж на то пошло. Мерлин почувствовал, как закипает мозг.

Следующие несколько уроков прошли не лучше. Думать было тяжело — причем не ему одному. Все, кто видел нового физика, говорили о нём — каждый со своей степенью восторженности. После каждого урока ученики собирались в коридорах группками и обсуждали впечатления — с каждым новым уроком всё больше народу успевало побывать на физике и оценить своего учителя по достоинству. Сам же учитель, казалось, принимал это как должное, вежливо всем улыбаясь и дружелюбно отвечая на вопросы, которые сыпались даже от учителей, тоже немного подвисших. Мистер Пендрагон? О, он заболел, вряд ли выйдет до конца года, он просил меня подменить его. Да, я сейчас пишу диссертацию и буду рад в это время преподавать в вашей школе. О, я уверен, что вы не хотите знать тему моей работы, формулировка слишком заумная, я и сам не всегда могу её повторить…  
Мерлин сам не мог объяснить, каким образом на каждой перемене непременно оказывался поблизости от Артура. Пара уроков у него действительно была в крыле естественных наук, но даже в промежутках между остальными он всё равно сталкивался с физиком, который оказывался то у кабинета истории, то возле столовой, а один раз они даже застряли на выходе из туалета, куда Артур наоборот пытался зайти. Мерлин был готов поспорить, что тот специально не давал ему пройти, предугадывая его реакцию и двигаясь в ту же сторону, что и Мерлин. Терпение уже начинало заканчиваться, хотелось схватить его за эту невозможную белоснежную рубашку и… покусать, честное слово. Отомстить за весь причинённый дискомфорт.

Возможно, Мерлин и не протянул бы до конца учебного дня, если бы на уроке английского его не послали в библиотеку забрать распечатки. Не дойдя всего пару шагов до заветной двери, Мерлин услышал приглушенный смех, и затем знакомый голос:  
— Артур, это лучшая шутка за всю историю школы, — всё ещё смеясь, проговорил мистер Пендрагон.  
— Не сомневаюсь, отец, — фыркнул Артур.  
Подождите… Отец?  
Мерлин не смог удержать свои ноги, мозг уже отдал приказ идти вперёд — и выяснить, что же, черт возьми, происходит. Завернув за угол, он и правда увидел обоих физиков: Артур стоял, прислонившись к стене и скрестив руки на груди, а мистер Пендрагон — перед ним, живой и здоровый, одетый в один из своих вечных строгих костюмов и, как всегда, при галстуке.  
— Мистер Пендрагон? — удивлённо произнёс Мерлин.  
Оба учителя обернулись на его голос.  
— Мерлин, — весело откликнулся мистер Пендрагон. — Ты почему не на уроке?  
— Я… — замешкался тот, ничего не понимая. — Меня попросили забрать распечатки для английского, и я услышал… Так вы не заболели?  
Мистер Пендрагон по-заговорщически посмотрел на Артура, и тот хохотнул, не в силах удержаться.  
— Думаю, пришло время раскрыть карты… — торжественно объявил мистер Пендрагон.  
— Да-а, поддерживаю, я не осилю провести урок у продвинутого класса! — простонал Артур, и по спине Мерлина побежали мурашки.  
— Что… что всё это значит? — неуверенно спросил он.  
— Это значит, Мерлин, — хитро начал мистер Пендрагон, — что сегодня первое апреля. И хотя у нас в школе не принято устраивать какие-либо шутки, я не смог удержаться.  
— Тем более что от него никто этого не мог ожидать, — кивнул Артур, чем-то очень довольный.  
А вот Мерлин доволен не был, потому что понятнее ничего не стало.  
— Артур — мой сын, — пояснил мистер Пендрагон. — И он совершенно не разбирается в физике.  
— Я учусь на историческом, — хмыкнул Артур, — и мне пришлось потрудиться, чтобы подготовиться к сегодняшнему дню! Чтобы выглядеть хоть немного убедительно.  
— Как будто бы кто-то слушал хоть что-то из того, что ты говорил, — со знанием дела заметил мистер Пендрагон. — Тебе нужно просто _выглядеть_ — вот так, и дело сделано.  
Артур лишь закатил глаза.  
— Я даже не знаю, что смешнее, — продолжил настоящий физик, — то, что учебный процесс совершенно остановился с появлением Артура, на что изначально и был расчёт, или то, как, узнав правду, все будут ужасно разочарованы, что их учителем остаюсь я!  
Да уж, смешнее некуда, подумал Мерлин, глядя на хохочущего мистера Пендрагона и не зная, что и думать. Шалость удалась, но что же теперь делать Мерлину, который за полсекунды уже успел запасть на горячего сына своего учителя?? Которого он теперь, скорее всего, больше не увидит.  
— Пойду удивлю коллег, — утерев слёзы, сказал мистер Пендрагон.  
Артур кивнул, не двигаясь с места.  
— Ну что, _Мерлин_ , — начал он, когда его отец скрылся из виду, — ты разочарован, что я больше не буду твоим учителем?  
Мерлин аж потерял челюсть от такого прямого вопроса, даже не пытаясь что-либо ответить.  
Артур рассмеялся — но не по-злому, а скорее умиляясь его реакции.  
— Или рад, потому что теперь можешь сказать «да», когда я приглашу тебя на свидание?  
— Что?? — очень мужественно пропищал Мерлин, вызвав новую волну смеха у Артура.  
— Артур Пендрагон, — тот протянул руку, ожидая, что Мерлин ответит на рукопожатие. — Мне девятнадцать, я будущий историк, и я планирую сегодня отвести тебя пообедать. Идёт?  
Мерлин удивлённо моргнул и выпалил совершенно неожиданное:  
— Но при чем тут Бонд?  
Артур опустил руку, так и не дождавшись ответного жеста.  
— Первое, что пришло мне в голову, — пожал плечами он. — Теперь ответишь на мой вопрос?  
— Вопрос? — попытался сообразить Мерлин. — А, да. Да. Однозначно да, — яро закивал он.  
— Ну вот и отлично, — самодовольно улыбнулся Артур. — Пятёрку Мерлину Эмрису.  
Мерлин намеревался получить ещё много, много пятёрок и был готов очень ради них стараться.


End file.
